All Hallow's Eve
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: The Titan's go Trick or Treating. And it's Raven's Birthday. Chaos, love, and humer will insue, you have been forwarned. Pairings: BBXRae. No flaming the couple.
1. Just A Dream

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, But I do own a shovel and a big backyard...**

**Check out my other storys:**

**Zero, Confusion and Love, Poems of Broken thoughts, and A Halloween Treat.**

* * *

**All Hallow's Eve**

****

Where was she? She doesn't ever remember being here.

'Probably an after affect,' she thought.

"Raven, are you okay?"

She knew that unmistakable voice, it was Beast Boy.

"Define okay..."

"What happened to you? You kinda' disappeared on...us..."

"I don't know what happned. One minute I was there, the next I-" Raven stopped at looked up.

At that moment Trigon appeared over the horizon.

"Father," Raven said in her dryest voice.

He gave a menecing laugh, causing the two titans skin to crawl.

"Rage will consume you, anger will dominate you, you will join me in destroying the mortal world my little Raven!" His voice was masked with hatred.

"I will NEVER join you father, infact, you weren't even a father!"

At the moment her worda struck him, Trigon let out something of a battle cry and a yell and grabbed the green changling which stood before him cowering with great fear and tossed him aimlessly on a rock, dismantling his limbs greatly.

"Beast Boy!"

She was too late, he lay there, not moving, not breathing. She started to cry.

Then she felt something, no, someone grab her. Trigon. He had lifted her with his titanic red fist. She felt herself being slung twards a sharp boulder, quickly closing her eyes to await the same fate as her four fallen friends.

* * *

"Raven, are you in there friend? I was wanting to know if you wished to join us in our feast of the fast break, yes?" It was Starfire.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

"Glorious friend! We will await your arrival."

'Doesn't she ever get upset?' Raven wondered. She had always thought it wasn't at all logical for anyone to be that happy all the time.

She sighed. "It was only a dream," she told herself, "Only a dream."

* * *

**Read and Review please!**

**I'll update sooner if you do, and as a bonus, I'll spare your life...**


	2. The Plan and The Mall Or Maul

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, but I do infact own this story. Shocking huh?**

darkdemon3592 : update soon! Also,try to make the next chap longer!

OveractiveMind: It seems a little disjointed...maybe if you just write more, that will  
even itself out. Update soon! Spare my life!

* * *

Last time:

Raven was awoken by Starfire and asked to come to breakfast.

She sighed, "It was only a dream," She told herself,"Only a dream."

* * *

"Damn alarm clock," She said, though she knew she never needed it, she usually woke up around five o' clock without it, she just felt she needed to blame something. 

Raven quickly uncovered herself from her black cover and walked twards her closet, looking around her room, dimly lit by five black and midnight blue candles. Everything in her room was either black, midnight blue, deep violet, or grey, her favorite colors. She loved the way her room looked.

Book shelves took up her right side wall, every book that had to do with paranormal, spells, incantations, horror, mystery, and deep poetry was right there, covering her whole wall.

She opened her closet, grapped a fresh suite, and headed for the shower.

* * *

She felt the warm water cascading over her body, it was calming and tranquil after that dreadful nightmare. 

Soon after her shower, she put on her eyeliner, quickly dressed, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Ha ha! I win, I win, go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, yeah!"Beast Boy shouted. 

"No fair, how'd you do that!"Asked Cyborg.

"Sheer luck..."

Then Beast Boy saw Raven strp through the metal sliding doors, why couldn't he figure her out, why did she seem so...creepy all the time?

"Hey, Rae's here, can we eat now Star? And real meat this time, not that tofu stuff grenn boy over here eats..." Asked Cyborg.

'Not again,' Raven thought, but Cyborg and Beast Boy always fought about this same issue every morning and it never took her by surprise.

They ate tofu eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. They also had the choice of milk, orange juice, mustard, and herbal tea. Raven drank herbal tea, Starfire drank mustard, Cyborg and Robin drank milk, and Beast Boy drank orange juice.

"Okay, does anyone know what day it is?" Beast Boy questioned,interupting her thoughts.

"No," they said in unison.

"It's Halloween!"

"Actually, it's All Hollow's Eve," corrected Raven.

"And it's Raven's Birthday," announced Cyborg.

"Glorious, happiness is wished to you my friend!" Shouted Starfire.

"Really? No one ever tells me this stuff..." Complained Robin.

"I knew that, I keep my calender marked..." Stated Beast Boy.

"Oh, is that why you thought it was March instead of September last month?" Dead-panned Raven.

"Har-har..." He looked at her. "Anyway, I was thinking we could do some stuff. Wana' hear?"

"Sure."

"Yes."

"Why not."

"...Uhh..."

"Okay, first wego trick-or-treating , then take a hay ride and pick apples for caramel apples, then I have a little suprise for Raven."

"Sounds fun."

"Hooray!"

"All right BB..."

"What kind of suprise?"

Can't tell ya', it's a suprise Rae..."

"I'm not going."

"Please come Rae, please, please, please!"

"Is this a practical joke?"

"No, I promise Rae, you'll like it, I swear!"

Raven sighed. "Fine..."

"Yes!"

"All right titans, get you're costumes and be here and ready by six o' clock,titans go!" Announced Robin, shooting a finger in the air.

They all stepped away from the masked boy wonder.

"Shall we go to the mall of shopping friend Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure..."

"Wonderful!"

Before Raven could respond, she was dragged out of the tower with the boys stairing at the two of them.

* * *

Raven did not know what had possesed her to go with Starfire to the mall. She hated public places, people always avoided her. She always felt so misplaced, so completly...different... 

Starfire decided in going to Claire's for her costume. (A/N: That store burns my flesh...)

She had chosen an angel costume. Small feathery wings on a sparkly, strapless white dress, white, fuzzy slippers, and a silver halo dorned upon her head.

"Umm...you look..harmless..." Said Raven.

"Do I not fit my costume?"

"Of course you do..."

"Let us quickly find you're costume friend Raven!"

"Uh..kay.."

Raven went into Hot Topic in hopes of finding her Hollow's Eve costume.(A/N: I live off of this store!)

She chose a witch costume. Ablack dress, ripped at the bottem which went down to her ankles. Torn straps that fell over her shoulders with black netting going down from her straps. Some boots like she normally wears, but black, and a hat which top falls to the left with torn material hanging from it's rim.

"Raven, you looks so creepy and pretty!" (A/N: Translated it means she looks gothic.)

'Pretty?' She thought, 'someone likeme is considered...pretty?'

"Uhh...thanks Star, you look pretty to." (A/N: Translated it means she looks like a playboy valley girl.)

"Glorious!"

"Yeah...it's five-thirty Star, we should head back to the tower, okay?"

"Yes friend, after we succed in purchasing some earthly cosmetics."

'Oh...makeup'

She'd almost forgotten.

"Grr...okay, but let's hurry..."

"Okay."

* * *

**HA HA! A CLIFFIE!**

**Well, anyways, check out my other storys.**

**They are all BB/Rae , except for 'Zero'...But it is in the beginning!**

**Anyway...Review or I will glue squirrels to you're shirt!**


	3. Note

**Dear Readers:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated All Hallow's Eve or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_ R.Z._


End file.
